Muppet Babies: Let's Build Credits
Opening Titles * "Muppet Babies" Episode Credits Six to Eight Weeks * Written by: Sindy McKay & Larry Swerdlove Eight Flags Over the Nursery * Written by: Hank Saroyan & J.R. Young Ending Credits Six to Eight Weeks * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Coulier as "Animal & Bunsen" ** Katie Leigh as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Sketter & Beaker: ** and Barbara Bilingsley as "Nanny" * Head Writer and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * In Charge of Directors: Ray Lee * Head Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Carole Beers, Charlie Downs, Rudy Catladi, Al Kouzel, Tiger West * Animation Supervisor: Mike Fallows * Animation Dialogue Exposure: Eric Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Bob Fuentes, Debra L. Pugh, Gary Hoffman, Roy Allen Smith, Mike Joens, Don Sheppard, Doug Vandegrift * Background Design Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Design: Robert Schaefer, Martin Strudler * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Model Design Supervisor: Jean M. Gilmore * Model Design: Susan Nichols, Cliff Voorhees * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don Mcginnis * Music Recorded by: Ralph Osborn, Scott Brownlee * Dialogue Recordists: Ralph Osborn, Scott Brownlee * Animation Film Editors: Richard Allen, Al Breitenbach * Music Editor: Richard Allen * Dialogue Editor: Ron Fedele * Assistant Editors: Jay Bixsen, Richard Morgan, Mark A. Van Der Nagel * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Audio Post-Production Services: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Sound Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Greg Russell * Sound Editors: Bob Costanza, Ron Fedele * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Burton, Steve Williams, Charles Bruce, Victor Orillo, Dean G. Manly, Jackson Schwartz * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Video Post-Production Services: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, RIchard Jacobsen, Pam Marshall * Post Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arckle, Trent Johnson * Production Manager: Beth Gunn * Film Research: Jessica Greene * Research: Laurice A. Becker * Production Coordinator: Star Kaplan * Script Coordinator: Karen Cooper * Checking Supervisor: Kevin Shaw * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Program Administrator: Jean MacCurdy * Produced in Association with: Akom Productions, ltd. * "Star Wars" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. * "Ghostbusters" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures * Additional Foottage Provided by: American Bicycle Association, Budget Films, Emgee Film Library, Filmbank * Produced by: John Ahern * Associate Producer: Adam Bleibtreu * Supervising Producer: Bob Richardson * Directed by: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Jim Henson, Margaret Loesch Stimspon Eight Flags Over the Nursery * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Coulier as "Animal, Bean Bunny, Statler, Waldorf & Bunsen" ** Katie Leigh as "Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as "Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" ** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny * Also Starring: Humphtrey Bogart, Larry Fine, Curly Howard, Moe Howard, Hal Rayle * Story Editor and Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * Supervising Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Maxwell Becraft, Rudy Cataldi, Brad Case, John Cataldi, Joan Case, Graham Morris, Barbara Dourmashkin-Case * Animation Supervisor: Armand Shaw * Animation Dialogue Exposure: Erik Jan Peterson * Storyboard Directors: Yi Chih Chen, Debra L. Pugh, Scott Jorgensen, Scott Shaw!, Doug Vanegrift * Model Design: Ernique Braxton May, Darrel Bowen, laureen Burger * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Background Design Supervisor: Robert Schaefer * Background Design: Lorraine Marue * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr. * Graphics: Don Foster * Original Musical Score: Robert Irving and Hank Saroyan * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janis Liebhart * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Dialogue and Music Recorded by: West Productions, Inc. * Editorial Supervisor: Richard Allen * Film Editor: Warren Taylor * Assistant Editor: Jay Bixsen * Video Post-Production Serivces: Complete Post, Inc. * Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Dana Jack * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin, Steven P. Arkle, Joe Cook * Audio Post-Production Services: West Productions, Inc. * Mixer: David John West * Sound Supervisor: Cindy Rabideau * Sound Effects Editor: Charles Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Music Supervisor: Chris Rabideau * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O,-C.I.C. * Script Coordinator: Jennie Lupinacci * Production Assistant: Del Whitely * Checking Supervisor: Rob Nadsady * Executives in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano, Joe Mazzuca * Produced in Association with: Akom Production, ltd. * "Kermit P,I." and "Pigs in Space" Animated Sequences ** Produced by: Bob Richardson, Hank Saroyan ** Music by: Rob Walsh ** Additional Voices by: Bob Bergen, Hal Rayle * Scenes from: "The Three Stooges" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures and Nomran Mauer Productiosn * Special Thanks to: Jim Henson Productions, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Universal Studios, Wild Rivers * Additional Footage Provide dby: Budget Films, Filmbank, Ucla Film Archive Library * Associate Producers: Jessica Dunn, Beth Gunn * Producer: Roy Allen Smith * Executive Producers: Michael K. Frith, Joe Taritero * Marvel Productions Ltd. · A New World Company * © MCMXCI Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. * Jim Henson Video * Distributed by: Buena Vista Home Video Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Jim Henson Video